RotRR: Episode 1
Leonidas, Raphoon, and Roxanoid are all by a raging sink, which is surrounded with numerous objects, left on in Val’s house. They’re all in their ball forms, with Leonidas on one side of the sink and Raphoon and his buddy, Roxanoid, on the other side. Leonidas is armed with a spork, while Roxanoid is armed with a naked roll of paper towels. Raphoon, however, is armed with a knife. Leonidas and Roxanoid and Raphoon are both armed with platforms made by Val... Val) *Walking down the hallway* I dunno how I was talked into this... Raphoon) Leonidas! Leonidas) Oh lord...WHAT?! Raphoon) You will be- Leonidas) What? Squashed? Ran over? Trampled on with your little bunny slipper you cuddle into every night? Raphoon) Psst, pay attention to the scene! Leonidas) Psst! Psst! Raphoon) Why are you “pssting”? Leonidas) I’m sorry...it’s just that...I haven’t been into to the bathroom lately an all. Raphoon) You can “psst” in the sink! Leonidas) NO! (Authors’ note: We all know what happens, but it does NOT go into the sink. Can you guess where though?) Raphoon) Wow, bro...Easy there! That’s...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Yeah, you pretty much guessed it.) Leonidas) ^_^ Raphoon) No, we, as raccoons, take it outside. *Rolling towards a knife on a ramp like platform* We, as raccoons, go through trash. *Reaches the knife and backs away in a straight line* We, as raccoons and raptor, ATTACK! *Rolls forward, ramping the knife* ( The knife takes flight off the ramp towards Leonidas ) Leonidas) ...SPIN-ZA-KU! *Catches the knife, spins around, and releases knife at Raphoon while doing so.* Raphoon) ATTENTION, MR. KNIFE...STOP! ( The knife gains a green aura and stops moving ) Raphoon) DOWN! ( The knife falls into the sink ) Leonidas) Ah h*ll naw. Raphoon) What next... Roxanoid) *Rams a bottle of soap* SOAP! Raphoon) ATTENTION, SOAP YOU MUST STOP! *Soap stops in front of him* Okay *Hops onto the soap’s top* ( The bottle squirts soap at Leonidas ) Leonidas) What- *Is hit by the soap and unable to move.* Aw h*ll naw- Roxanoid) TO THE INVASION! Raphoon) *Uses Jupico’s powers to lift the roll of cardboard and place it above the sink as a bridge to Leonidas* INVADE NOW! ( Roxanoid hops into the cardboard roll ) ( Raphoon doesn’t and takes a longer way around the sink ) Roxanoid) Silent like a rock... Raphoon) Like I’d risk my dry life going in there... Roxanoid) Move slowly like a turtle... Raphoon) *Stops moving for a moment and looks at the roll of cardboard* Hmm...*Uses psychic powers on the roll of cardboard to split it in half* Roxanoid) *Slipping, while trying to roll away from the opening* OH NO! I’M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! *Fails and falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Raphoon) ROXANOID! SPLASH! ( Roxanoid falls into a semi-clogged sink, clogging it completely ) Raphoon) *Lets the halves of cardboard fall into the sink* YOU WILL PAY, LEONIDAS! *Rolls faster towards Leonidas* Leonidas) *Laughing too hard.* ( Raphoon gets closer ) Leonidas) o.o Oppa Whippin’ Powa! *Forms a whip of energy and strikes Raphoon with it.* Raphoon) ATTENTION, MR. E-WHIP, THAT AIN’T NICE! ( The whip comes down towards Raphoon ) Raphoon) Yeah, you know...I think I’ll just go drown...*Rolls into the sink* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! CLING! Leonidas) :O RAPHOON! Raphoon) *Lands on the metal knife from earlier and opens up* ROXANOID! I’LL S - *Thinks to self* To save or not to save...Hmm...I’ll never turn pink for the pick of nosing picking pickers like you! - SCREW YOU, ROXANOID! *Uses mind to lift the knife out of the sink* LEONIDAS! Leonidas) o.o RAPHOON! CONTROL YOURSELF! Raphoon) DID YOU SAY CONTROL MYSELF?! *Uses mind of Leonidas* Leonidas) Why yes, yes I did! *Deflects.* Raphoon) My psychic powers...How did you deflect them?! Leonidas) I AM LEONIDAS, SORCERER SUPREME. Raphoon) Leonidious, I challenge you to a duel! *Uses mind to hold the knife steady and also uses his mind on two toothpicks. Raphoon places a toothpick on the side closer to Leonidas and the other in his BakuHand* Do you accept? Leonidas) By the scrambled eggs I usually eat for breakfast, HECK YEAH I DO. *Holds a spatula in his BakuHand.* Raphoon) ATTENTION! *Uses mind of spatula* This is a toothpick duel, now get up here before you drown yourself! Leonidas) o_e MY SPATULA! MY MONEY! AND I NEED IT NOW! *Deflects.* SpongeBob SquarePants) *Picks up the spatula* My spatula! Raphoon) That kiddy toy... Leonidas) *Rips off mini SpongeBob costume.* NEIGH! Raphoon) ON...THE...KNIFE...LEOLUFFICOUS! ( The water starts to come out of the sink, as the sink is clogged by cardboard ) Roxanoid) LEOLUFFICOUS?! IS THAT A NEW KIND OF FOOD?! Leonidas) What. *Clobbers Raphoon on the head with spatula.* ZERO GRAVITY, ON THE RACOON! Raphoon) OW! That hurt! Roxanoid, help me, my buddy! *Lifts a fork from a drying rack and rockets it towards Leonidas* Leonidas) o.o *Uses a spoon as a shield and the fork deflects into Roxanoid.* Raphoon) YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM! *Lifts Roxanoid up with his mind and places him on the counter with Leonidas* ATTACK HIM! Roxanoid) O_O’ I’M OUTTA HERE! *Runs off* Raphoon) NOOOOOOOOOO! *In head* Water...Water...Water...Hmm... *Uses mind on water and bends it towards Leonidas* SHOWER TIME, LEOPA! Leonidas) o.o ARE YOU THE LAST WATERBENDER?! Raphoon) Water attack! *Splashes Leonidas with water* Leonidas) ...was that supposed to do anything?! Raphoon) *Splashes Leonidas again* Hop on or drown. Leonidas) … *Hops on but pushes Raphoon off.* Raphoon) AAAAAAAAAHHH! *Uses mind on self to float back onto the knife* That’s not how this ends! *Picks a toothpick up* Leonidas) *Picks Raphoon.* HIYAH! *Tosses him.* Raphoon) *Floats back to the knife with the use of his psychic powers* TOOTHPICK...LEONIDAS, PICK YOUR TOOTHPICK UP AND PREPARE FOR A CLEANING! *Swings toothpick and points at Leonidas* Leonidas) *Picks up a toothpick too.* CHARGE! Raphoon) *Hops forward and slashes Leonidas* TAKE THAT! Leonidas) *Dodges and pokes Raphoon in the eye.* Raphoon) OW! *Stabs Leonidas’ plastic foot* Leonidas) o_e AW H*LL NAW. *Pokes Raphoon in the neck.* Raphoon) *Removes toothpick out of Leonidas’ foot* GEEZ, YOU’RE A BUSH! *Smacks Leonidas’ head with the toothpick* Leonidas) *Not hurt.* … *Hits Raphoon on the side of the head with his stick.* Raphoon) YOU WANT TO BRING IT?! *Holds toothpick in both hands and pushes Leonidas to the knife’s edge* Leonidas) En garde! *Engages in an epic sword- toothpick duel with Raphoon.* Raphoon) *Slowly backing to the other edge of the knife, blocking each of Leonidas’ attacks* ATTENTION, WEAK ONE, TRY HARDER! Leonidas) EN GARDE! *Pokes Raphoon in the stomach really hard.* Raphoon) *Loses balance* MERCY, MERCY PLEASE! Leonidas) NO! *Pokes him in the head.* Raphoon) *Slips off the knife and falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - ATTENTION! YOU’RE GOING WITH ME! *Stops holding the knife with his mind and allows it to fall* Leonidas) *Flies off as it does.* Ha! Raphoon) NOOOOOOOO! *Uses mind to stop falling* ( The knife crashes on Raphoon’s head and knocks him out ) SPLASH! ( Raphoon and the knife fall into the flooded sink; they sink ) Val’s Mother) HOLY- WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?! Leonidas) Uhm...IT WASN’T ME! I DIDN’T MAKE THIS MESS! I SWEAR. In the current time, in a black area of Raphoon’s thoughts... Raphoon) ATTENTION! I will get my revenge...Hehehe...HAHAHA! Leonidas) ATTENTION! You suck! Raphoon) *Shocked* How did you get in here?! Leonidas) YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME THE WAY! She’s very nice! She even makes delicious cookies! Raphoon) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Rolls away from his thoughts and out a door labeled “trash thoughts”* REVENGE WILL BE POWERFUL! BEWARE THE RESIDENT’S RACCOON’S REVENGE, LEONIDAS, BEWARE! Leonidas) Oh stuff it, Roadkill. ( Raphoon wakes up to something he doesn’t want to see ) Raphoon) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! o.e Leonidas) *Holding a dead racoon over Raphoon.* AHAHAHA! DELICIOUS! *Bites it.* ( Raphoon faints ) Leonidas) ‘Tis fake. IT’S RUBBER! XD ( Outside the window Raphoon was looking out, Aaron and his girlfriend kiss ) Leonidas) *Wolf whistles.* RotRR: Episode 2 What do you think of this episode? Awesome Great Good Meh... DAT ROADKILL Leonidas eats rubber racoons?! Boooooooooo! RAPHOON FTW. Others + Others - Category:Revenge of the Resident Raccoon Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Leonidas Category:Aaron Category:Valentin 98 Category:Story Week Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid